guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
San-Diro
Introduction San-Diro Is A Massive Up and Coming Guild Which Is New and Freshly Created. It Was Established By "Youssefighter", As He Felt He Could Bring Something New In The Rushu Server. He Began To Plan For This Guild When He Was In His Previous Guild "Ancient Asylum", And Finally When The Time Came He Left "AA", And Made It. To Help Him Was His Friend "Foxxone" (Second In Command) Who Also Contributed The Making Of This Extrodinary Guild And Gave Youssefighter The Confidence To proceed With It. The Name Was Made By Youssefighter (Leader) As He Thought It Would Be A Catchy Name, However He Also Admires A.C Milan's Football Stadium Which Is Called "San Siro" So He Thought By Slightly Changing The Name He Could Have What He Wished For. The Logo Was Also Created To An 'Eye-Catching' Image Which Allows This Special Guild To Stand Out. It Is Of A Light Blue Background With A Black Musical Sign Indicating The 'Joy' Of The Guild. This Amazing Guild Holds 20 Members As It Was Ony Made A Few Days Ago, And Is Currently Growing Very Rapidly. Every Guild Member Is Special And We Do Countless Dungeons And Are Always On The Run To Improve Our Status And Levels! Joining Requirements To Join San-Diro You Must Be Of Level 60 Or Higher.(60+). Although If You Are A Panda Or Eni Allowments May Be Made According To The Guild Leader. Applicants Must Also Be "English Speaking", And Must Have A Positive Attitude Towards The Game And Other Members. However The Level Requirments Are Continuaslly Increasing So Claiming A Spot Now Would Be Advisable. Finally Alterntive Players Cannot Join San-Diro As We Only Accept Main's Due To The Guild's Aims. (If You Have A Bad Reputation You Cannot Join) A Minimum Of 5% XP Tax Must Also Be Given To The Guild When Joining. Just To State That There Are Some Members Who Are Lower Then This Level Because They joined The Guild Prior To The change Of Level Requirements. Alliances We Currently Do Not Have Any Alliances However Plans To Do So Are Currently Proceding. Perceptor Policy As You Are Aware We Are A New Guild ThereFore Once You Get You 'Perceptor Right', You May Only Place A Maximum Of One Perceptor. However This Limit Will Soon Be Increased As The Guild Processes Through Further Levels. Firthremore Due To The New Perceptor Rule It Is Stressed That A Perceptor Should Stay In A Map No Longer Than 2 Days, Especially If He Is Getting Attacked Continually. Guild Rules # A Team Member Is Not Allowed To "Aggro" Another Guild Member No Matter What The Condition May Be Between The Pair. This Should be Sorted Out By Informing The Guld Leader. If It Is A Continuous Occurrence Banning May Happen. # If You Are Leeching With Another Team Member Your Xp Tax Towards The Guild Must Increase To 15%. (This Will Benefit You Most) # Foul Language Is Also Not Allowed In The Guild Chat (/G) Or Else Warnings Will Be Given Out To Whom Who Breaches This Rule. Many Warnings Result In A Ban. # Positively Greet Those Who Come On line And Contribute To The Friendliness Of The Guild. # Once A Member Has Placed A Perceptor Only He/She Shall Collect From It Unless The Placer Has Given Another Member Permission To Do So For Him, Or In Really Tight Condition if The Member Is Not Around. # If A Guild Member Leaves The Guild After Joining And Leaves Without A Certified Reason He/She May Only Be Invited Back After The Guild Complete A 'Vote Of Recruitment' To Decide Whether The Player Can Come Back. Achievement Of Ranks The ranks, in hierarchical order, are as follows: # Leader: The highest rank in the guild. There may be only one leader. The leader determines the rights and ranks of all the other guild members. (Youssefighter) # Second in Command: (Formerly Officer, then Right-Hand Man) The highest rank obtainable by a guild member who is not the leader. A Second in Command may have many of the rights. (Foxxone) # Treasurer: To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 120,000xp To Guild And Be Level 110+ # Protector : To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 90, 000xp To Guild And Be Level 100+ # Craftsman: This Rank Will Be Given To People With High Profeesion Level's Such As Magi's. # Reservist : To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 85,000xp To Guild And Be Level 95 # Guard: To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 70,000xp To Guild And Be Level 90+ # Secretary : To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 60,000xp To Guild After Being A 'Initiate'. # Poacher: This Rank Will Be Given To The Person Who Has The Profession 'Hunter'. # Treasure Hunter: This Rank Will Be Given To Enu's When They Reach Here. # Initiate: To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 40,000xp To Guild After Being A 'Counselor'. # Murderer: This Rank Will Be Given To A High Level Member To Revenge Our Guild. # Counselor: To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 35,000xp To Guild After Being A 'Guide'. # Chosen one: This Rank Will Be Chosen By The Leader, ( He Will Look At The Most Gifted Member) # Guide: To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 30,000xp To Guild After Being A 'Mentor'. # Mentor: To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 20,000xp To The Guild After Being A 'Merchant'. # Recruiting Officer: You Can Also Choose To Pick This Rank After A Merchant. (Otherwise Skip To Mentor) # Breeder : You Can Choose To Be This Rank After A Merchant If You Wish. (Otherwise Skip To Mentor) # Merchant : To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 10,000xp To The Guild After Being An 'Apprentice'. # Apprentice : To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 1000xp To The Guild When Joining. # On Trial : (Formerly on Approval) The lowest rank. This is given to new members. They usually have very few or no rights. Final Say San-Diro Goes By The Way 'Play And Enjoy', So Arguemets, Scammers And Foul Language Would Not Be Tolerated. Another Issue That Is Not Allowed Is To Change Other Team Members Xp Rate, As This Will could Damage Your Rank, Reputation And Possibly Dimish Your Last Chance If You Were Warned Before. If You Want To Join Our Guild Just Mention It To One Of Our Members Or Just Add; And Personal Message (PM) "Youssefighter". 'YOU BELONG HERE'